PanAndromedan Games
PanAndromedan Games was an international sports festival. Replaced by the Inter-Union Games. History ]] The PanAndromedan Games started in 1226 An., and only two States took part: the Kingdom of Saramenor and the Kingdom of Nemoria. The first sports to take place were: Stickball and the 3 km run. In 1236, during the 3rd PanAndromedan Games, the Shalman Empire made it's first entry. New sports were also added to the list of sports: soccer, rowing, diving and swimming. By the 6th PanAndromedan Games, six of the seven kingdoms took part in the Games. In the year 1376, the sports list was complete, as is still the same today: Stickball, 3km run, soccer, rowing, diving, swimming, archercy, track and field, equestrian, fencing, rhythmic gymnastics, sailing, shooting and wrestling. In the Games of 1381 the Empire of Andromeda had its first entry. The Games of 1431 are very important because its the first entry of the Republic of Cities, the Sunken City, the Diesmaran Empire, Norvegia and the Hiigaran Confederacy. The PanAndromedan Games take place once every 5 months in the COFR. List of Host Cities (Including those who hosted the PanAndromedan Games) *1226: Laterum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1231: Uberhagetam (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1236: Aizenbor (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1241: Ylmeria (Shalman Empire) *1246: Tarnik (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1251: Ylias (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1256: Argon (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1261: Galdum (Empire of Lufner) *1266: Mornias (Kingdom of saramenor) *1271: Aldar-Minion (Kingdom of Melen) *1276: Bjork (Shalman Empire) *1276: Ahrain (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1281: Uzur (Empire of Lufner) *1286: Foshtilich (Shalman Empire) *1291: Ihilon (Empire of Lufner) *1296: Burgus (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1301: Bar-Aturnam (Kingdom of Melen) *1306: Uberhagetam (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1311: Haldin (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1316: Galdum (Empire of Lufner) *1321: Pariwa (Shalman Empire) *1326: Lione (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1331: Jag'Denubiv (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1321: Pariwa (Shalman Empire) *1326: Lione (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1331: Jag'Denubiv (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1336: Ordovia (Kingdom of Melen) *1341: Frigiv (Empire of Lufner) *1346: Ylmeria (Shalman Empire) *1351: Ria-Alderia (Kingdom of Melen) *1356: Vasgemacht (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1361: Id-Valima (Kingdom of Melen) *1366: Laterum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1371: Uberhagetam (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1376: Wurgetagen (Shalman Empire) *1381: Magdum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1386: Aargolda (Empire of Andromeda) *1391: Doriam (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1396: Miklagen (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1401: Yena-Deliyor (Empire of Andromeda) *1406: Hast Gemagen (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1411: Gehachvitarem (Shalman Empire) *1416: Urdum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1421: Bayork (Empire of Lufner) *1426: Lionor (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1431: Ylmeria (Shalman Empire) *1435: Fredrikshavn (Norvegia) 2008 (1431), August: Ylmeria, Shalman Empire 2008, November: Fredrikshavn, Norvegia 1436 Applicant cities 1) Krasnie Roshi (Hiigaran Confederacy) 2) Fredrikshavn (Norvegia) - Bid page WINNING BID 3) Bardanieva (Diesmaran Empire) Sports The sports in which athletes compete are the following: *Stickball *3km run *soccer *rowing *Diving *swimming *archercy *track and field *equestrian *fencing *rhythmic gymnastics *sailing *shooting *wrestling *taekwondo (starting at the Games of 1436) Facilities needed to host the Games Main Stadium Swimming Center Open-air Arena for Stickball Stadiums for soccer Equestrian Center Seaside/river/artificial stracture for Sailing Idoor Arenas Athletes village Broadcasting Center Communication Center Category:PanAndromedan Games Category:Shalman Empire